Burn
by Nations-Around-The-World2201
Summary: Random Songfic


**Burn**

**Just a random fan fiction for Len and Rin Kagamine. Take it as you please. Siblings or lovers. Your choice.**

Len Kagamine stood on a stage and sighed. He didn't know how many times he had auditioned, but he was getting fairly tired of not finding any work. His twin sister had found a job and put her voice to good use. So instead of yelling at him, she was singing at a local club. So now here he was at yet another audition. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and awaited an answer. He closed his eyes a few moments later as the man shook his head. He sighed and walked to his house.

He stepped in and spotted his annoyed twin sister. She spotted him as well and frowned. "LEN!" She screeched. "Len, they can't find a partner for me at the club." She pouted. He looked at her. "Rin…How am I suppose to help you with that?" He asked with a sigh. She shrugged. "You sing."

Len looked at her with a look of annoyance. "They didn't want me. Remember?" He muttered. Rin groaned. "Len! Please? For me? I really need a partner. Your voice is perfect with mine and we all know that."

He looked at his twin for a moment. "I suppose…" Rin squealed and tackled him. "Thank you, Len!" Len hugged her and chuckled. "Of course, Rinny. When?"

Rin bit her lip and smiled sweetly. Len looked at her, eyebrow arched. That was never a good sign. "Tonight." She answered finally. Len groaned. "Rin! You couldn't have asked me sooner?"

"Well they had someone but he bailed!" She shot back. Len rolled his eyes. "Fine!"

Len walked into his room and climbed into his shower. He washed up and got dressed. He tugged his black jacket on and looked in the mirror. Rin poked her head into his room. She smiled and stepped in. She wore a small black dress that was fairly short. Len's eye twitched. "Rin…change.." He demanded. Rin pouted. She walked over and ripped his shirt and cut holes into his jeans. He frowned. "Rin? What are you doing?"

She smiled brightly. "Sexy, Len." She giggled. He rolled his eyes. Rin grabbed his arm and walked out their front door, locking it quickly. She pulled her twin down the streets as she danced and sang. After about a 15 minute walk, they arrived at Rin's work place. She opened the door and took off towards the stage, dragging Len. Len shook his head and sighed. Rin waved to the people in the crowd, yelling something to them. A moment later music started and she was singing. Len smiled faintly and walked to the bar.

He ordered a drink and quickly downed it once he received it. After about an hour of listening to Rin sing. She walked over and pulled him onto the stage with her.

Rin smiled happily. "This is my twin, Len! He's gona sing this next song with me!"

Len closed his eyes, listening to yells from the crowd. He looked at the people. He blinked at the song his sister had motioned the DJ to play. Rin smiled at him and grabbed the mic.

She turned and face the crowd and started singing. "_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie.."_

Len looked at her, his lips barely brushing the mic as he started singing. "_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_and right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_as long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_high off of love drunk from my hate_

_it's like I'm huffin' paint and i love it the more i suffer, i suffocate_

_and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me_

_and I love it, wait, where you goin'?_

_I'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back_

_we're runnin' right back, here we go again_

_so insane, cause when it's goin' good its goin' great_

_I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane_

_but when its bad its awful, I feel so ashamed I snap_

_whose that dude? I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her_

_I never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength.._"

Rin smiled at him. "_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie.."_

Len grinned as he sang. "_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_

_when you with 'em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em_

_got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_yeah them chills used to get 'em_

_now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em_

_you swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothin' to hurt 'em_

_now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit 'em_

_you push pull each other's hair_

_scratch pop hit 'em throw 'em down pin 'em_

_so lost in the moments when you're in 'em_

_it's the face that's the culprit, _

_so they say it's best to go your separate ways_

_guess that they don't know ya_

_cause today that was yesterday_

_yesterday is over, it's a different day_

_sound like broken records playin' over_

_but you promised her next time you'll show restraint_

_you don't get another chance_

_life is no nintendo game, _

_now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_guess that's why they call it window pane_.."

Rin turned back towards the crowd as she sang. "_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie.."_

Len stepped towards her getting close to her as they sang. "_Now i know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean_

_and we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_but your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me_

_when it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me_

_maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_all I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk_

_don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

_told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball_

_next time I'm just gona aim my fist at the drywall_

_next time there won't be no next time_

_I apologize even though I know its lies_

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again_

_I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_.."

Rin looked away towards the back wall as the song finished, "_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie.."_

Rin smiled up at Len as he pressed against her, smiling wildly. He hugged her. "Thanks, Rinny." He whispered.

Len smiled and stepped back. He took the mic. "I'd like to sing this next song to my sister Rin." He smiled and looked at her. "_Time to lay claim to the evidence_

_Fingerprints sell me out_

_But our footprints washed away_

_From the docks downtown_

_It's been getting late for days_

_And I feel myself deserving of a little time off_

_We can kick it here for hours_

_And just mouth off about the world_

_And how we know it's going straight to hell_

_Pass me another bottle, honey_

_The Jaeger's so sweet_

_But if it keeps you around, then I'm down_

_Meet me on Thames Street_

_I'll take you out_

_Though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold, you look so fierce_

_But I'm warming up_

_Because the tension's like a fire_

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself_

_But there's room for two_

_Six feet under the stars_

_I should have known better than to call you out_

_(On a night like this, a night like this)_

_If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground_

_(But I'm all right like this, all right like this)_

_I'm gonna roll the dice_

_Before you sober up and get gone_

_I'm always in over my head_

_Thames Street_

_I'll take you out_

_Though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold, you look so fierce_

_But I'm warming up_

_Because the tension's like a fire_

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself_

_But there's room for two_

_Six feet under the stars_

_Time to lay claim to the evidence_

_Fingerprints sell me out_

_But our footprints washed away_

_I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day_

_Overdressed and underage_

_Do you really need see an ID?_

_This is embarrassing as hell_

_But I can cover for it so well_

_When we're six feet under the stars_

_Thames Street_

_I'll take you out_

_Though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold you look so fierce_

_But I'm warming up_

_Because the tension's like a fire_

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself_

_But there's room for two_

_Six feet under the stars_

_Six feet under the stars_

_Six feet under the stars_."

Rin looked at him teary eyed and smiled. That was one of her favorite songs and he knew it. Rin threw her arms around him and hugged him. "That was amazing, Len!"

He smiled. "We are twins." He grinned. She giggled. "That we are!"

Len took her hand and jumped down. "Let's go get some Chinese." He stated. Rin smiled. "Alright!" She said happily as they walked towards the exit. "Oh…by the way…My boss-man says you are hired!"

Len blinked as his sister ran out the doors laughing. He rolled his eyes and took off after her, smiling.


End file.
